


Equipero 4 - Végső konfliktus

by Herika



Series: Equipero - Egyenjogúság [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Marriage
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Három év telt el.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equipero 4 - Végső konfliktus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equipero 4 - Final Conflict](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27650) by Meri. 



  
  
**Equipero 4. – A végső konfliktus**

**  
**  
**Eredeti cím:**  Equipero 4 – The final conflict  
 **Az eredeti írás megtalálható:** http://otheroddities.mediawood.com/hp.html  
 **Fordította:**  Herika  
 **Béta:**  - ezúttal nincs, minden bennmaradt hiba csakis az én bűnöm.  
  
  
 **A szerző megjegyzése a sorozathoz**  
  
Ez a végső (negyedik) részlet az Equipero sorozatból, amit 2005 végén kezdtem el írni. Valószínűleg nem írtam volna többet az elsőnél, de Regan_V megszerette, így írtam neki egy-egy részt minden születésnapjára. Így kezdődött az Equipero, az Equipero 2: A rákövetkező nap, és az Equipero 3: Megoldás kikényszerítése című történet. Minden egyes történet önmagában is megáll, így nem kell elolvasni a többit ahhoz, hogy megértsd ezt az egyet. És teljesen nyilvánvaló, hogy ez egy AU történet, ami a Főnix Rendje után játszódik.

* * *

  


**Equipero 4. – Egyenrangúság 4  
A végső konfliktus**

  
  
Pitonnak három napjába telt tudomásul venni, hogy Potter lehet, hogy nem jön vissza. Nem mintha persze túlságosan törődött volna vele. Valójában a legtöbb körülményt figyelembe véve örült, hogy megszabadult az istencsapásától. Mindössze arról volt szó, hogy mint mindent, amit Potter tett, ezt is rosszkorra időzítette. Úgy érezte, hogy épp egy kezdődő megfázással küszködik. Úgy érezte, mintha a mellkasára az egyik legnagyobb bájitalos kötete nehezedne, ami megakadályozza a légzésvételét.  
  
Már három évvel ezelőtt megjósolta, hogy ez a nap be fog következni. Tulajdonképpen akkor, amikor a néhai nagy Albus Dumbledore örökössé tette az ő ál-házasságukat. Elvileg jó ötlet volt. És mindkettőjük Voldemorthoz fűződő kötelékét elvágta. A valóság persze egy teljesen különböző dolog volt.  
  
Potter, tipikus griffendélesként kiment és megtette azt, amit elvileg meg kellett tennie, és egyszer s mindenkorra megszabadította a világot Voldemorttól. Az egész dolognak ekkor kellett volna befejeződnie, de nem, Potter úgy döntött, együtt kell maradniuk, miután befejezte az iskolát. Piton tudta, hogy ez rossz ötlet, mondta is, de a kölyök persze nem hallgatott rá. Együtt élték át a fiú egész auror kiképzését, ahogy az ő patikájának tervezését és megnyitását is.  
  
Nem számított rá, hogy a kapcsolat fennmarad… maximum egy évet. Amilyen makacs szörnyeteg volt, Potter valamilyen oknál fogva belecsimpaszkodott, és Piton hagyta neki. Felsóhajtott, a mellkasában levő nyomás szorosabbá vált. Be kellene vennie a megfázás elleni bájitalt, mielőtt súlyosbodik az állapota.  
  
A hoppanálás pukkanó hangja riasztotta Pitont, aki felnézett az üres kandallóból, amelybe eddig bámult. Potter állt a nappalijukban, haja a szélrózsa minden irányába szétállt, és még mindig azt a ruhát viselte, amiben három nappal ezelőtt távozott.  
  
Mielőtt Piton bármilyen megfelelő ráförmedéssel előállhatott volna azon túl, hogy hála az égnek, hogy visszajöttél – amit persze nem fog kimondani –, Potter rávigyorgott.  
  
\- Hermione mondta, hogy tegnap hívtad őket, és engem kerestél. – Úgy hangzott, mintha ez borzasztó örömmel töltötte volna el. Talán így is volt.  
  
Ami Pitont illeti, ez csak egy pillanatnyi botlást jelentett. Felállt, és Potter fölé tornyosult.   
  
\- Mivel elég tapintatlan voltál ahhoz, hogy nem mondtad meg, hová mész, sem azt, hogy mikor…  
  
\- Nem számít. Tudom, hogy minden az én hibám – segített neki előrelépni Harry, és a falhoz szorította. - Csak fogd be.  
  
Piton kinyitotta a száját, hogy üdvözítő megjegyzést tegyen arról, hogy mit gondol Potter gorombaságáról, de azt vette észre, hogy ehelyett a szája a fiú nyelvével telt meg.  
  
A kemény csomó a hasában olvadni kezdett, és tüdejét váratlanul tisztábbnak érezte, amikor Potter illata megrohanta őt. Egy apró sóhajjal szélesebbre nyitotta a száját, és karját Harry háta köré fonva szorosan ölelte, miközben megpróbálta átvenni a csók irányítását.  
  
Sajnálatos módon Potter ebből nem akart. Még erősebben nyomta őt a falnak, és miközben így tett, intett egyet a kezével. Piton egy bizsergést érzett, majd meztelenné vált. A kölyök egy újabb kézlegyintése után könnyebb lett, és a fiú felemelte a lábait.  
  
Azzal, hogy a háta szorosan a falnak nyomódott, és a tollpehely bűbáj hatása alatt állt, a férfit könnyedén lehetett abba a helyzetbe irányítani, amilyenbe Potter akarta.  
  
Piton szíve dübörgött, és máris kemény vesszeje fájni kezdett. Csak néhány nap telt el, de szüksége volt erre. Felmordult, és remélte, hogy ráveheti Pottert, haladjon a dolgokkal. Ám az átkozott kölyköt látszólag jobban érdekelte a mellbimbói nyalogatása.  
  
A legtöbb helyzetben Piton valójában nem bánta volna a terelő utat, rengetegszer adódott úgy a múltban, amikor még bátorította is őt. A mai este ugyanakkor nem azok közé az események közé tartozott.  
  
\- Potter – szólalt meg csikorgó fogakkal Piton, nem is vesződve azzal, hogy elrejtse a csalódottságát a folyamat irányával kapcsolatban.  
  
\- Adj egy másodpercet. – Potter visszatette a száját az előző helyére.  
  
Piton ismerte a veszett ügyet, amikor előtte állt. Igyekezett erővel megnyugtatni magát és kivárni Pottert. Ami sose volt könnyű.  
  
Amikor a kölyök ujjai végül rést ütöttek benne, Piton megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt. A kényelmes tempó addig folytatódott, míg Piton csaknem készen állt visítani. Nyöszörgött, amikor Potter beléje hatolt; annyi év után Potter pontosan tudta, hogy hova és hogyan lökjön, hogy az esztelenségbe redukálja őt.  
  
Gyors menet volt. A gyönyör átcsordult rajta, és egy újabb nyöszörgés közepette elélvezett. Összerogyott kazalként végezték a földön.  
  
Piton megmozdult. Ha most nem fog felkelni, akkor a végén görcsöt kap, és az semmiképpen nem fog segíteni a kedélyállapotán. A köztük húzódó probléma szánalmasan nyilvánvaló volt, és még ha soha nem is adott hangot neki, tudatában volt. Gyanította, hogy Potter ugyanúgy tudja. Ami olyan megalázó volt, hogy még csak nem is akart tudomást venni róla.  
  
Potter közelebb mozdult hozzá, arcát Piton mellkasába temette, aztán felemelkedett Pitonhoz, hogy megcsókolja őt. Úgy vélte, ez le tudná kötni egy időre. Potter szájának érzése az övén olyasmi volt, amibe sosem tudott belefáradni.  
  
És ez szintén a probléma részét képezte. Túl engedékennyé vált.  
  
\- Hol voltál? – kérdezte Piton elhúzódva.  
  
\- Érdekel egyáltalán? – dörgölte Potter a nyakához az orrát, aztán végig a mellkasán, miközben nyelvével végigsimított az egyik mellbimbón, és fogaival izgatta azt.  
  
Pitont egy pillanatig semmi nem érdekelte ezen kívül. Mély levegőt vett.  
  
\- Nem, egyáltalán nem érdekel.  
  
Potter kinyitotta a szemét, és önelégülten felvigyorgott rá.  
  
\- De igen, érdekel.  
  
Bosszantó volt, hogy Potter ilyen jól ismerte őt.   
  
\- Ha tudtad a választ, akkor miért vesződtél vele, hogy megkérdezd?  
  
\- Hogy lássam, készen állsz-e beismerni. – Potter ismét végignyalta, és egyértelműen próbálta kizökkenteni őt. És ha így folytatja, sikerrel is járhat, ami talán nem is lenne olyan rossz dolog. Utálta ezeket a beszélgetéseket. És való igaz, túl sok volt belőlük.  
  
Kényszerítette magát, hogy leállítsa Pottert.  
  
\- Nincs semmi, amit be kellene ismernem.   
  
És amilyen sokáig el tudja titkolni ezt a hazugságot Potter elől, addig ő irányítja a játszmát. Addig biztonságban van.  
  
\- És pont itt van elásva az összes problémánk gyökere.  
  
\- Elég ebből. – Piton felnyomta magát, eltávolította magáról Pottert, és miközben így tett, beleborzongott, amint megszűnt a melegség. – Semmilyen problémánk nincs azon az otrombaságon kívül, hogy egy szó nélkül eltűntél.  
  
\- Volt egy szóváltásunk, ha emlékszel. Azt mondtad, téged nem érdekel, mit teszek, vagy hogy kivel. – Potter is felállt.  
  
\- Nem is. Azon a kellemetlenségen túl, hogy nem tudtam, hol vagy. – Lehajolt, és felvette csaknem normálisan összehajtogatott ruháit. Potter megtanult néhány tisztességes varázslatot az évek során.  
  
\- Rendben. Minden az én hibám volt. – Potter teljesen magától értetődő módon csípőre vágta a kezeit. Nagyon különbözött attól a fiútól, aki a házasságkötésük éjszakáján még le akarta kapcsolni a villanyt.  
  
\- Te voltál az, aki elment. – Piton keresztbe tette a két kezét a mellkasa előtt, és felkészült az elkerülhetetlen veszekedésre. Ez az egész Potter műve volt, és nem akarta hagyni, hogy a fiú ezt elfelejtse.  
  
\- És te voltál az, aki azt mondta nekem, hogy… - Potter hirtelen félbehagyta a mondatot és mély lélegzetet vett. – Nem. Ezt most nem így csináljuk. – Felkapta szétszórt ruhát, és öltözködni kezdett.  
  
Piton pislogott párat. Most meg mi történt?  
  
\- Milyen ostobaságot készülsz…  
  
\- Ó, fogd már be! – csattant fel Potter valahogy kemény és makacs hangon.  
  
\- Honnan veszed ezt a…  
  
\- Azt mondtam, fogd be. És most az egyszer hallgass végig. – Bár Potter halkan ejtette ki ezeket a szavakat, mindazonáltal keményen verődtek vissza a falakról.  
  
Piton néha elfelejtette, hogy Potter auror volt, és a világ egyik legerősebb varázslója, nem pedig az a meggondolatlan, hebrencs fiú, akivel összeházasodott.  
  
Felnézett az arcára. Potter nem volt mérges és nem készült robbanni. Röviden, a jelen helyzetben semmi nem hasonlított a szokásos énjéhez. Egy előre kiszámíthatatlan Potter pedig olyasvalaki, akivel nem állt készen megbirkózni.  
  
Ez nem olyan beszélgetés volt, amit meztelen kellett lefolytatni, és egy időre megállt, hogy felöltözzön.  
  
\- Hallgatlak.  
  
\- Az ok, amiért elmentem az volt, mert…  
  
Na, ez már ismét ismerős útnak látszott, és Piton haragos tekintettel meredt rá.  
  
\- Olyasmit akartál, amit én nem tudtam megadni neked.  
  
\- Hadd fejezzem be. Utána azt mondhatsz, amit akarsz.  
  
Piton nem válaszolt erre. Egyszerűen csak várakozóan meredt Potterre. Félig-meddig arra számított, hogy a kölyök azon a gyerekes módon, ahogy mindig szokott, majd hímezni-hámozni fog.  
  
Azzal, ahogy a másik kihúzta a vállát, és egyenesen belenézett a szemébe, már látta, hogy semmi nem maradt a fiúból, akit egykor megismert.   
  
\- Folytonosan arra gondoltam, hogy mivel egyfolytában azt mondogatod, hogy nem érdekellek…  
  
\- Nem is…  
  
Potter ráemelte az ujját, és Piton egy kattanással becsukta a száját. Rendben, hadd mondja el Potter, amit akar, aztán visszatérhetnek oda, ahol a dolgoknak lenniük kell.  
  
\- Én is pont ezt gondoltam. Mindig azt mondtad, hogy menjek és feküdjek le másokkal. Hogy te nem törődnél vele. Hogy ez tényleg nem egy kapcsolat, csupán csak szex. Nos, belefáradtam, hogy ezt hallgassam.  
  
Piton tudta az igazságot, még mielőtt Potter kimondta volna. A tudástól szinte begörcsölt az epéje.  
  
Potter mély levegőt vett.  
  
\- Hát tettem valamit ezügyben.  
  
\- Gondolod, érdekel, hogy a hódításaidról halljak? – Piton egész elégedett volt, hogy hangja inkább bosszúsnak és nem másnak hangzott. A megfázás tünetei visszatértek, és végül mégis lehet, hogy szüksége lesz arra a bájitalra. Valószínűleg valami másra is, ami megnyugtatja majd a gyomrát.  
  
\- Voltaképpen igen. Azt hiszem, érdekel. Mert tudod, mit? – Potter megragadta az alsó karját, amikor Piton inkább kiment volna a helyiségből, minthogy végighallgassa a mondat további részét. – Az…  
  
\- Kímélj meg. Nem érdekel! – kiáltotta Piton, miközben megpróbálta magát kitépni Potter meglepően erős markából.  
  
\- Igen. Érdekel. Nem volt… borzalmas. De…  
  
\- Hagyd abba! – Piton nem akarta hallani, hogy másra cserélték. Hogy nem ér fel ahhoz a mércéhez. De hát ez volt élete története. Úgyhogy meg fog vele birkózni és tovább fog lépni. Most az egyetlen cél, hogy annyi épségben maradt méltósággal, amennyivel csak lehetséges, kijusson innen. – Csak hagyd abba.  
  
Potter mindkét kezét a karjaira tette. Piton megtagadta, hogy felnézzen rá. Már épp eléggé megalázta magát egy napra. Nem fog több elégedettséget nyújtani Potternek.  
  
\- Még mindig nem figyelsz rám. – Potter hangja lágy volt. – Nem azt mondom, hogy nem élveztem, mert testileg igen. De nem akarom többször megtenni. Fele annyit sem jelentett, mint amit az imént csináltunk.  
  
Piton olyan hangosan szedte a levegőt, hogy nem igazán hallott mindent abból, amit Potter mondott. Legjobb ítélőképessége ellenére felnézett a fiúra.  
  
\- De nem tudom folytatni, hogy egyedül csináljam ezt tovább. Be kell ismerned, hogy neked is jelent valamit.  
  
\- Miről beszélsz? – Még ha tudta is, mit akart Potter, nem volt képes kimondani. Miért kell mindig ilyen átkozottul nehéznek lenni, hogy megbirkózzon Potterrel? A fiú sosem volt formálható, de az utóbbi időben egyenesen képtelenség volt őt alakítgatni.  
  
\- Be kell ismerned, hogy  _Én_  jelentek neked valamit. Hogy ez – intett maguk közé Potter – jelent valamit.  
  
A mellkasát összeszorító satu enyhült egy keveset. Ez nem volt olyan rossz, mint amilyennek elsőre gondolta. Valójában pontosan úgy hangzott, mint ahol három nappal korábban hagyták a dolgokat. Ha akkor nem kellett kimondania, akkor most sem kell majd.  
  
\- Piton… Perselus. Kérlek. Én nem tudok így élni. – A kérő hangsúly Potter hangjában megijesztette őt.  
  
\- Akkor menj el. – De nem gondolta komolyan. Mindketten tudták, hogy így van. Potter nem menne el. Legalábbis Piton nem hitte, hogy megtenné. Ezúttal még visszajött. De ha ismét elmegy, az már örökre szólna. És nem lenne semmilyen haladék. És az éjszakák végtelenné válnának.  
  
\- Azt akarod, hogy megtegyem? Mert akkor elmegyek. – Potter szemei gyanúsan fénylettek.  
  
Az epe fel akart törni Piton beleiből. Potter megváltoztatta a szabályokat, méghozzá anélkül, hogy vele közölte volna. Ez nem az, ahogy a dolgoknak lenniük kellene. De ilyesmit nem mondhatna. Sosem tette. Senkinek. És még ha be is ismerne valamit, Potter akkor is elmenne. Talán nem ma vagy holnap, de elmenne. Ez elkerülhetetlen volt.  
  
Potter megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- A válaszodat várom.  
  
És Piton nem tudta megadni neki a választ, amit akart. Kinyitotta a száját, de semmi nem jött ki rajta. Nem tudta mondani, hogy ne, ne menj el, de azt sem, tudta mondani neki, hogy távozzon.  
  
\- Tégy, amit akarsz. Mindig is azt teszel.  
  
\- Szóval nem érdekel, ha elmegyek? – kérdezte Potter enyhén megtévesztő hangon.  
  
Piton ismerte ezt a hangsúlyt. Eltökéltség volt benne.  
  
\- Én nem ezt mondtam.  
  
Potter elindult a lakáson keresztül a hálószoba irányába.   
  
\- Nem érdekel?  
  
\- Micsoda?  
  
A hálószoba ajtajánál Potter megrázta a fejét.  
  
\- Nem tudom tovább folytatni ezt. Ezúttal nem jövök vissza.  
  
Hát persze, hogy nem. Piton tudta ezt. Szíve fájdalmasan kalapált, miközben nézte, hogy Potter befordul a hálószobába. Egy másodpercig mozdulni sem tudott, de aztán rákényszerítette magát, hogy megálljon a küszöbön és végignézze, ahogy Potter előhúzza a ládáját a szekrény alól és visszaállítja az eredeti méretére. Kezének egy intésére a szekrény fiókja kinyílt, és Potter ruhái elkezdték összehajtogatni magukat a ládába.  
  
A fiú szemei nedvesek volt és légzése nehézkes, mintha ez ténylegesen fájdalmat okozott volna neki. Erre a pontra jutottak azóta az első éjszaka óta, amikor egy érmét dobtak fel, hogy eldöntsék, ki lesz felül.  
  
\- Ez nevetséges! – lépett a szobába Piton. Némán intett a kezével, és elégedetten nézte, ahogy Potter ruhái visszaköltöznek a szekrénybe. – Nem engedem, hogy felborítsd az életemet.  
  
Potter összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
  
\- Többre van szükségem annál, amit hajlandó vagy adni nekem. Azt hittem, tudok élni anélkül, de nem megy.  
  
\- Épp te mondtad, hogy az nem volt olyan, mint ami kettőnk között történt – mondta Piton átható tekintettel. Gyűlölte ezt a fajta érzelmi fitogtatást, és Potter tudta ezt.  
  
\- Az utóbbi néhány nap megtanított rá, hogy…  
  
\- Fejezd be. – Piton elborzadt attól a rikoltástól, ami kijött a száján. – Miért csinálod ezt?  
  
\- Mert bármilyen hitvány dolog lefeküdni valakivel, aki nem érdekel, sokkal rosszabb hazajönni hozzád, hogy te ugyanezt hajtogasd nekem. Ez annál többet kellene, hogy jelentsen. Nekünk többet kellene jelentenie annál.  
  
\- Nincs semmi olyan, hogy…  
  
\- Nem mondd, hogy nincs olyan, hogy mi. Mert van, és ezt te is tudod.  
  
Piton behunyta a szemét. Utálta érezni ezt az agyonnyúzott nyíltságot és sebezhetőséget.  
  
\- Mit akarsz tőlem?  
  
\- Az akarom, hogy beismerd, jelentek neked valamit. Hogy elismered a kettőnk közötti köteléket.  
  
\- Nincs értelme tagadni a köteléket. – Miért kell Potternek mindkettőjüket alávetnie ennek?  
  
Potter csak állt és valami másra várt. Valamiféle nyilatkozatra, amit Piton nem tudott megadni. Be tudta beismerni, hogy nem akarja, hogy Potter elmenjen, de úgy vélte, nem az volt, amit Potter várt.  
  
Ó, a rohadt életbe!  
  
Egy lépést előrelépett, és magához húzta a fiút.  
  
\- Nem értelek téged. De ez valóságos. – Száját Potteréhez nyomta, és gyengéden beszívta a fiú alsóajkát. Keze belecsúszott Potter hajába a tarkójánál, ahol megfogta és még egy kicsit felemelte az arcát, hogy sokkal jobb szögben közelíthesse meg őt.  
  
Potter lágyan felsóhajtott, és Piton szinte érezte a pillanatot, amikor megadta magát a valóságuknak. És aztán meglepő módon Potter visszahúzódott.  
  
\- Nem. Nem ezt fogjuk szexszel megoldani.  
  
\- Miért nem? – Nagyon is így oldották meg minden veszekedésüket, és Piton nem látott rá semmi okot, hogy megváltoztassa a sikeres taktikát.  
  
\- Mert most többről van szó – nézett bele Potter a szemébe. – Vagy kellene, hogy legyen.  
  
Piton tett egy lépést hátra. Biztos volt benne, hogy Potter el fog menni. És arról is meg volt győződve, hogy ha mondana valamit, Potter valamikor a jövőben ellene használná. De akkor most nem menne el. És ő még mindig mondhatná később, hogy nem is az igazat mondta. De az igazat megvallva azt is biztosan tudta, hogy Potter is tudja az igazat. Felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Rendben. Igaz.  
  
\- Mi igaz?  
  
Piton is tud nagylelkű lenni, ha rákényszerül.  
  
\- Hogy már nem utállak.  
  
Potter megrázta a fejét.  
  
A fenébe! Hogy a pokol hetedik bugyra nyelné el ezt a kölyköt! Piton megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Rendben. Lehetséges, hogy… lehet, hogy érdekelsz.  
  
És Potter felnevetett.   
  
\- Ez a legrosszabb kijelentés, amit szerintem valaha is hallottam.  
  
\- Ugye nem azt vártad tőlem, hogy azt mondom, szeretlek, vagy valami ahhoz hasonló badarságot? Nagyon hosszú ideig várhatsz, ha ezt reméled.  
  
Potter ismét felnevetett.  
  
\- Nem. Természetesen nem. Nem számítanék rá, hogy ilyesmit mondasz, még ha át is esnél rajta.  
  
\- Érd be ezzel. – Mivel Piton teljes szívéből tudta, hogy sosem lesz képes kimondani azt a szót. De egy ici-picit megnyugodott. – És mi a helyzet veled?  
  
\- Mi van velem? Nem én voltam az, aki azt hajtogatta, hogy nem törődöm vele.  
  
\- Tulajdonképpen az ellenkezőjét sem mondtad soha. És te voltál az, aki… - Képtelen volt anélkül kimondani, hogy meg ne rázkódjon, így becsukta a száját.  
  
\- Aki mit csinált? Mindig azt mondtad, hogy köztük nincs semmiféle elkötelezettség.  
  
\- Én egész idő alatt itt maradtam.  
  
\- Ahogy én is.  
  
\- Én nem… - Még mindig nem tudta kimondani.  
  
\- Még csak ne is gondolj rá. Lehet, hogy te azt mondtad, hogy téged nem érdekel, de engem igen – fogta rá Potter ismét az ujját.  
  
\- Tartsd továbbra is rám fogva az ujjad, és leátkozom rólad.  
  
\- Megtennéd? – szűkült össze Potter szeme. – Szükségem van erre az ujjra, ahogy neked is.  
  
Potter behajlította az ujját, és Piton érezte, ahogy egy emlék lerohanja őt.   
  
\- Végeztünk?  
  
\- Igen. Miért?  
  
\- Mert ideje továbblépni a kibékülős részre. – Piton ismét intett egyet a pálcájával, mire Potter ládája lekicsinyítette magát, és visszakerült a szekrényük aljára.  
  
\- Nagyon bízol benne, hogy minden jogod megvan a prioritásaidhoz – mászott az ágyukba Potter.  
  
\- Nem látom, hogy vitatkoznál velem – jegyezte meg Piton, miközben elhelyezkedett Potter fölött. – Most pedig fogd be, és használd azt a szádat valami jobbra.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, azt éppenséggel megtehetem.  
  
Potter átfordult, így most ő került felülre, ismét elvégezte azt a varázslatot, és mindketten meztelenekké váltak.  
  
Végigcsókolta lefelé Piton testét, és szája sokkalta tehetségesebbnek bizonyult a csókokban, mint a beszédben. Amikor végighúzta a száját a férfi fájóan ágaskodó vesszején, Piton egy része azt akarta, hogy Potter ellazítsa őt a szájával, kezeivel és nyelvével, és hagyja megtörténni a dolgokat, ahogy mindig tette. De valami belül fellázadt benne ez ellen, és megérintette a kölyök fejét.  
  
Potter kipirosodott szájjal, és kérdő tekintettel nézett fel rá.  
  
\- Ne végezz velem – szólalt meg Piton.  
  
\- Igazán? - pislogott a fiú.  
  
\- Van valami ellenvetésed?  
  
\- Nem, természetesen nincs. Csak te sosem akartál…  
  
\- Ma este igen.  
  
Harry nem mondott semmi mást, csak visszatért az előző elfoglaltságához. Potter szájának érzése mindig olyan erővel bírt, ami képes volt túláradni rajta, ám most kitartott és nem hagyta, hogy az áramlat túl messzire sodorja önmagától. Rövid idővel később ismét megérintette a fiú fejét és felhúzta magához egy hosszú csókra. Volt valami abban a pézsmaízben Potter nyelvén, amitől elképesztően bezsongott.  
  
\- Istenem, szeretem, ahogy csókolsz – mormolta Potter.  
  
A fiú mondott ilyesmiket, és elvárta, hogy Piton higgyen bennük. Talán kellene, hiszen Potter végül is hazajött. És azt ígérte, hogy marad. Túl nagy dolog volt abban reménykedni, hogy ez örökre szól, de Piton ebben a pillanatban belenyugodott abba, hogy azt veszi el, amit megszerezhet.  
  
Potter könnyedén a hátára gördült, és karjaiba húzta a férfit. Jól eső melegség rohanta meg Pitont, amikor Potter szinte elolvadt alatta. Száját enyhén Potteréhez nyomta, és nyelvével bejárta a telt ajkakat. A fiú felnyögött, és megerősítette szorítását Piton testén, miközben kőkemény péniszét a férfi csípőjéhez lökte.  
  
Piton hátrahúzódott, hogy a testi kontaktus ne legyen annyira intenzív.  
  
\- Semmi olyasmi.  
  
\- Akkor haladjunk már – utasította őt Potter, mintha ő lenne a főnök.  
  
Az most nem járja, igaz? Piton egyik keze végigsiklott Potter hasán, és a sima bőr összehúzódott az érintése alatt. Lehajolt, és a nyelvét végighúzta a határozottan kirajzolódó mellizmokon. Potter ide-oda tekergőzött, bár nem próbált kitérni az érintések elől. Néhány további másodperc után továbblépett, hogy a kölyök mellbimbóját gyötörje. Amitől Potter ívbe hajlott a szája alatt.  
  
\- Kérlek, Perselus.  
  
Piton válaszra sem méltatta, lassan haladt előre a célja felé, megfordította Pottert és ráérősen végignyalt lefelé a hátán. Amikor a kölyök megpróbálta magát belepréselni az ágyneműbe – egyértelműen azért, hogy stimulációt keressen – ismét elhúzódott tőle, és rácsapott a fenekére, hogy az egy kicsit csípjen.  
  
\- Hé! – panaszkodott Potter felemelkedve, miközben hátrafordult a válla fölött. – Ne üss meg.  
  
\- Ez aligha számított megütésnek. Nincs érintkezés.  
  
Potter lecsillapodott.  
  
\- Rendben. Akkor viszont haladhatnál a dolgokkal.  
  
\- Lehet, hogy igen, lehet, hogy nem.  
  
Piton megnyalta Potter fenekének tetejét, aztán széthúzta a farpofákat és ismét végighúzta a nyelvét. Teljes hosszában lefelé.  
  
Potter csaknem leesett az ágyról, miközben felkiáltott.  
  
\- Ó, a kénköves mennykő!  
  
\- Nem. Csak én. – Piton ismét lehajtotta a fejét, és a törekvéseire koncentrált. Potter érthetetlenül motyogott a párnába, és minden egyes nyalásnál fellökte a hátsóját a szájába.  
  
\- Kérlek. Kérlek. Kérlek – nyöszörgött Potter.  
  
Beletelt egy-két másodpercbe, míg Piton kényelmes helyzetbe igazította magukat. Aztán lassan becsúszott Potter melegébe. Ó, és már  _olyan_  hosszú idő telt el, amióta legutóbb tette ezt. Nem is emlékezett rá, mennyire jó érzés is volt mindez.  
  
Egy ideig laza tempót vett fel, ráérősen, mélyen lökte magát bele Potterbe, és minden egyes lökéssel a prosztatát vette célba. Potter nyöszörgött és dobálta magát alatta, világosan túljutott már azon, hogy szólni tudjon. Pontosan ezt akarta elérni.  
  
Ám hamarosan túl nehéz volt visszatartani, és muszáj volt felgyorsítani. Lenyúlt, hogy a kezébe vegye a fiú nedves farkát. Potter szinte azonnal elment, amint megérintette, és a nedves meleg síkossá tette a kezét.  
  
Csak ezután engedte magát elmenni, erősen és gyorsan lökte magát, hajszolva a nehezen megfogható pillanatot. Végül megtalálta és dőzsölt benne. A világon semmi nem volt olyan jó, mint ez. Semmi ahhoz hasonlatos, amikor Potterrel volt, átölelte, megdugta őt, vagy az, amikor a fiú kefélte őt.  
  
A karjaiba húzta Pottert, és szorosan magához ölelte.  
  
\- Miért ilyen átkozottul nehéz veled minden? – kérdezte, Potter és hangja elmosódott a közeledő álomtól.  
  
\- Ugye, nem igazán várod, hogy erre válaszoljak?   
  
\- Nem.  
  
\- Tanulsz.  
  
Piton megszorította a karját Potter körül, és várta, hogy a fiú légzése egyenletessé váljon, jelezve, hogy elaludt. Halkan felsóhajtott és hallgatta a fiú horkolását.


End file.
